Downhill skis are regularly provided with ski-bindings for special ski boots. Ski boots are fixed to the skis at their front and rear ends and, due to their stiffness allow the skier to press on the side edges of the skis by weight transfer thereby controlling the ski.
For snowboards, so-called soft bindings are known. These bindings hold the skier""s foot and lower leg and hence can be used with snowboard boots made of a soft material and even allow comfortable walking. The kinematics of the snowboard require the boots to be positioned at an angle to the moving direction. Lateral guiding forces in the bending direction of the ankle are transferred to the snowboard via the heelback and the special structure of a snowboard binding. In use, the skier""s calf and forefoot exert pressure on the front and rear edges of the snowboard. Therefore, the principle of a snowboard soft binding is inapplicable to a regular alpine ski.
No presently known ski binding enables controlled downhill skiing with regular climbing boots or sport shoes. This is a particular drawback for mountaineers who have to carry a complete touring ski equipment uphill if they want to ski down, or use so-called xe2x80x9cfirn glidersxe2x80x9d which provide no lateral fixation of the lower leg and therefore allow only little edging and lateral guiding.
It is an object of the invention to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art and to provide a ski binding for a downhill ski, particularly a short ski, which can be used with shoes of virtually any type and size.
This object is met by a ski having a base and a binding, wherein the binding comprises a support structure mounted on at least one side wall of the base and extending generally upward from the base, and an ankle belt mounted on the support structure for holding the lower leg. This structure permits lateral guiding forces to be transferred to the ski edges, and hence allows effective controlling and braking by transfer of the skier""s weight.
In a preferred embodiment, the base comprises a pair of side walls, and the support structure comprises a pair of arms mounted on the respective side walls for pivotal movement about a generally horizontal axis. The arms may be connected at the outer ends to form an integral support structure,
It is preferred to dispose the arms in surface abutment with the side walls of the base in the region of their pivot connection. This prevents lateral movements of the ankle and enables an effective transfer of lateral forces from the shoe to the ski. The arms can pivot forward and backward and allow the ankle to bend.
Alternatively, a stiff connection, which is necessary to avoid torsional movements, can be realised by a longer pivot axis.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, each side wall has its outer side provided with a recess which is shaped so as to allow the arm to be folded down forward from an upright position but prevent any rearward rotation.
The binding may further comprise a foot belt for holding the shoe down on the ski. The foot belt may be mounted on the side walls for vertical and horizontal adjustment, and adjustment means may be provided, preferably including a plurality of holes in at least one side wall for cooperation with a plurality of holes in the foot belt. At least one of the support structure, the ankle belt and the foot belt may be fixed by screw connections, and at least one of the ankle and foot belts may be adjustable in length by means of a buckle. Further, the ankle belt may be adjustably connected to the support structure. All these features increase the variability concerning size and shape of the shoe to be used with the ski of the present invention.
The running behaviour of the ski may be improved by a profile provided in the upper surface of the base, metal edges formed at the lower side of the base along the longitudinal sides thereof, and guiding grooves formed in middle portion of the lower base surface.
The base and support structure may be produced at low cost by injection moulding. Alternative production methods include blowing, lamination and extrusion. The ankle and foot belts are preferably made of foam rubber or other soft materials and have their fastening portions reinforced by hard plastics elements.
A preferred embodiment will be explained below with reference to the drawing.